User talk:Blind Wolf
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Migrant Fleet page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 21:17, February 3, 2010 Krogan Rebellions page Please note that I am well aware of the source of the info you are adding. That isn't the issue. The issue is that another source, the in-game description of Canrum, contains additional information. Namely, it points out that Shiagur's force was not particularly powerful (and refers to it several times as a "band", and never as an "army"), and that some (not all, though it does mention "several thousand") of the turian troops involved at Canrum were tracked down and killed, either in battle or via assassination, by "vengeful male krogan admirers near and far", as opposed to by the apocryphal "krogan forces". When we have multiple sources that don't contradict each other, which is the case this time, we need to take them both into account, not just one. SpartHawg948 23:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem, but I wasn't the one that used the term "army." I did however use "krogan forces" as I thought it'd be ambiguous enough. Regardless, the point of the edit was more about the battle and it's historical context, however you want to phrase the minutiae. Blind Wolf 02:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand that you weren't the one who used the term army, but you were the one who changed it back to army after I changed it to band after reviewing the relevant material. That's the only reason I brought it up. As for "krogan forces", it's pretty ambiguous in some respects, which is really the issue. Krogan forces implies military units, and then it gets ambiguous. However, the info we have is that the krogan who hunted and killed the turians were "vengeful male krogan admirers", which is actually pretty specific. I understand that your intent was to improve the article, which is the reason that I recanted on my rather hasty removal of all your edits, it's just that we also need to take other sources into consideration. SpartHawg948 03:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank You First, I’d like to thank you for being on the lookout this morning, from my perspective that is. I can’t believe what I missed, but I am so glad to know that there are people that are being on the lookout for all hours. I also can’t believe the immaturity of some people and the simple fact that people can’t be reasonable, mature, and generally be good people. I guess nothing surprises me much anymore. I can never understand how some of these people get their kicks this way, and I’ll probably never understand. Anyway again I will thank you for being someone who can be on the lookout for people like this who apparently are not mature enough to behave like mature, grown up, adults. Someone was either having a mid-life crisis, or one desperately needs to grow up. Once again, thanks. Lancer1289 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, it wasn't exactly hard to spot! I've been more active in other wikis than this one so I'm well aware how weird some people can be. Most of the time it's probably just some bored twelve year old trying to amuse themselves. Blind Wolf 15:04, March 29, 2011 (UTC)